Second Star Island
by RockChick182101
Summary: -COMPLETE- Amanda always believed that an island that she had read about in a book was real. one day something happens and shes finds herself there. is it real or is it a dream? based on peter pan,please read and review xxx oneshot


Second Star Island part 1

I closed my eyes as my mother pulled over my bedroom door. I could then hear her talking to my older brother Trevor in the next room. I was drifting off when I felt a soft thud hit my bed. I opened my eyes and saw a young boy. He was sitting on the floor. He looked about my age and he had dark hair.

"Who are you?" I asked sitting up in my bed.

"My name is Jack," the boy replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here to take you to my home."

"Why?"

"You believe in the stories you tell even if nobody else does."

"I don't understand."

"Trust me, I will take you to a place you can tell all your stories, to people who will listen. A place you will be safe and will never have to do as you're told."

"How do I get there?"

"Close your eyes and clear your mind."

I did what Jack said and when I opened my eyes I was high up in the sky. I was sitting on a cloud.

"Where am I?" I asked Jack looking around me.

"Welcome to Second Star Island," he replied smiling. Suddenly I huge bang sounded. I looked down and I saw a pirate ship. It was shinning like a glittering diamond.

"Wow there is pirates here," I said impressed.

"Yes, but be careful, you don't want to be caught by captain ghost and his crew," jack warned. I didn't need telling twice.

"Ok, so what's over there?" I replied pointed down at a small area of water on the west side of the island.

"Oh, that's where the mermaids live," Jack replied, "let's go and see them, there're really friendly.

"Ok… how do we get there? I mean were sitting on a cloud."

"Take my hand." Jack held out his hand and I took it. I then had the sudden feeling I was flying through the sky. I opened my eyes and I was flying.

"I'm flying," I exclaimed.

"Of course your flying," Jack laughed, "everybody on this island can fly, well apart from the pirates."

"Why can't they fly?" I asked as we landed on a huge rock at the side of a deep crystal blue pool of water.

"They don't belong here," Jack answered simply.

Suddenly and purple shining tail appeared out of the water.

"Hello, Lily," Jack called into the water. Lily appeared above the surface of the pool and swam over.

"Hello Jack," she said kindly. She had long black hair that was pushed back on one side with a silver flower clip.

"This is my new friend," Jack told her glancing over at me.

"Nice to meet you, what's your name?" Lily said to me.

"Amanda," I replied.

"We were just saying hello then I'll take Amanda back to the hideout," Jack said holding out his hand to me, "let's go."

We said bye to Lily and took off, flying through the sky. It was an odd feeling. I didn't like it much. We finally hit hard ground a few minutes later. We landed in the middle of a jungle.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"The hideout is this way," Jack said leading the way.

We soon reached and huge tree. Jack walked up to it and pulled on one of the tall branches. A door opened and Jack told me to go in. I walked forward and went through the door. Jack followed. I had to slide down a long and winding tunnel. When I reached the bottom, I was greeted by a young girl in a green dress. She had long hair like the mermaid but it was blonde.

"Hello, my name is Heather," she said taking my hand and pulling me to my feet.

"This is my sister," Jack explained getting to his own feet, "Heather this is Amanda."

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"I hear you tell stories about our island," Heather said sitting down on a log that had been covered in fur to make a seat.

"Yes, but I didn't know the island was real, I read about it in a book once," I replied sitting down nest to her.

"Yes I know about that book."

"How do you know?"

"I wrote it!"

"Really, haven't you lived here your whole life?"

"I wrote the book when I was twelve. Then Jack and I came to live here. Our parents didn't believe us, when they read the book. So we left."

"But didn't they come looking for you? Don't you miss them?"

"Yes but we have a new family now."

Jack handed me a drink of water and told me I would meet their friends later at dinner. Then suddenly another loud bang sounded.

"Quick!" yelled Heather, "this way." She grabbed my arm and pulled me into a secret hiding place in the floor.

"What's going on?" I asked her, when we were safely hidden.

"Captain Ghost has been trying to find us for weeks," she replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"To make us into his slaves, he captured my friend Max just last week."

"That's awful."

"I know but what can we do?"

"I don't know, but something must be done."

Hours pasted and we remained hidden. Eventually we came out of the hole in the floor and I went out for a walk. Jack told me to follow the path and then I shouldn't get lost. I was walking along thinking about home. Could I ever leave this place? Then I heard a rustle in the trees. I thought it was nothing so I ignored it.

Suddenly a bag was put over my head and I was dragged off into the jungle. A long time pasted and then somebody pulled the bag off my head. I was standing on a deck. It was the wooden deck of captain ghost's pirate ship. Heather was standing next to me. She had also been grabbed.

A tall man stood in front of me. He was wearing a huge hat with a feather sticking out the top.

"Welcome to my island," he said to me, and then he turned to Heather, "welcome to my ship heather, you can join your friend max when he walks the plank!"

"No!" I screamed. Somebody pushed me really hard and I woke with a jolt.

My mother was standing over me.

"It's ok," she said, "you just had a nightmare."

"No! I need to go back to the island. I need to save heather and her friend max," I shouted.

"Amanda calm down, it was just a dream," my mother said calmly, "now go back to sleep." She left the room and closed my door. I looked over at my window and I could have sworn I saw Jack standing there for just a second, and then he was gone. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
